


Surprise Gift

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, sprinkled with a little bit of angst, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: Link has been working at an IT company for many years and has settled for living an ordinary life by himself and with his dog in L.A. until one year a tall, handsome new employee rocks his world. At the end of the year office Christmas party, Link hopes he can finally confess his feelings, but is it the right time and place to find out if the feeling is mutual?





	Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arel_Rhink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!   
> (Thank you [@killthenaughtyboy](https://killthenaughtyboy.tumblr.com/) for beta!)

After only one hour, Link was ready to leave the annual office Christmas party. He liked the IT firm he worked for, as well as most of his co-workers. He had even gotten a promotion this year, but still, these parties felt a little forced. Everyone was looking forward to the holidays and mostly wanted to stay home to spend time with their families, not party with the people they saw every day at work.

Link swirled the red wine in his glass. He was standing with the group he spent most of his time with at work but he hardly spoke. He was more concentrated with watching for where the newest employee was. He was easy to spot from the crowd. He was almost a head taller than everyone else and his wild, stand-up blond hair was easy to spot from wherever he was. Rhett had been hired to take Link’s old job after his promotion, and Link had helped him settle into the position during the year. They saw and talked to each other every day. Soon Link had felt like they had connected. Rhett was funny and smart and exceptionally handsome and  _ so tall _ . 

Rhett’s presence made him act strangely, in a way he normally wouldn’t. He giggled and blushed a lot. He became more accident prone too; he had lost count of how many times he had spilled coffee on some important papers, or on himself or Rhett. Or how many times he had bumped onto a wall or into furniture because he was too busy looking at Rhett while walking to the cafeteria.

They hadn’t spent any time together outside of work. Link never had the nerve to ask. It was the only reason he was looking forward to this party, to be able to talk about things that weren’t work-related. So far Link knew Rhett had moved from Georgia to L.A. alone and he had a cute, white dog named Barbara. Link always remembered to ask how she was doing when they met at coffee and lunch breaks. When Link had arrived to the party he had briefly managed to chat with Rhett and see him in his Christmas sweater. It looked like a Christmas gift, green and red with a golden bow in the middle. Rhett had made a comment about Link’s sweater too and said it looked ‘’interesting’’. Link was proud of his light blue sweater with a picture of a cat in a Santa hat shooting lasers from his eyes. 

Just as their conversation got going their boss had to come and interrupt, asking about Rhett’s year in the company. Then Link’s office friends had come to chat and he and Rhett drifted to other ends of the top floor of their office building.

Link tried many times to separate himself from the group and go to Rhett. He had hoped he could get somewhere quieter with him so he might ask if they could meet sometime before the New Year, but that didn’t seem to be happening. A group of ladies from the office had surrounded Rhett, giggling and laughing at his jokes. It was easy to understand, Rhett was an attractive man who seemed to enjoy the attention. 

Link gave up on his chances with him. He downed his glass of wine and thought about heading back home to his own dog, Jade. Spending the rest of the night cuddling with her on the couch and watching silly movies until they both fell asleep on the couch, like many nights before.

In a couple of days he would be traveling across the country, back to his home state. He liked the holidays and he was looking forward to going back home to see his family again, but he also he felt a little lonely. He wished he had someone to bring back with him this year.

Link stood by the snack and drink table thinking. He could easily stay too, even just for the sake of comfort eating, but he didn’t feel like it. Seeing Rhett flirting with other people didn’t help his already aching heart. He looked over the crowd of people again, hoping to get one last glance of his tall crush, but he couldn’t spot him anywhere. Link guessed maybe he had gone to the bathroom or found a place to sit.

Link sighed deeply as he went to the door. He wished happy holidays to a few co-workers as they passed by but then he felt someone grab his shoulder. 

‘’You aren’t leaving already, are you?’’ Link heard Rhett’s voice behind him and turned around quickly. Suddenly Link felt butterflies in his belly.

‘’Oh, I... yeah… Parties aren’t really my thing and I’ll be flying back to North Carolina in a couple of days, so I think I just wanna relax at home,’’ Link felt his cheeks heating up, it happened every time he talked with Rhett. His big green eyes felt like he was staring right into Link’s soul. ‘’Besides, I hate leaving Jade alone at night, she gets anxious,’’ Link added hastily.

‘’I know that feeling, if I could I’d bring Barbara along with me all the time,’’ Rhett started chuckling but turned serious fast. ‘’But, uhmm, the party is just kinda starting, are you sure you wanna leave?’’ Rhett asked, his voice was quieter, almost like he was sad.

The butterflies in Link’s stomach grew wilder and his palms started sweating.  _ Did Rhett want him to stay? _

‘’Okay, but before you go, I wanna show you something,’’ Rhett said before Link could give him an answer.

Link’s eyes widened, a million thoughts running in his head as to what it could be. 

‘’Sure, what is it?’’ He was a little confused but if it meant he got to spend time with Rhett, he was down for anything. 

Rhett stood beside him and put his hand on Link’s lower back and that was the moment Link thought he would melt into a puddle on the floor. Rhett’s hand was big and warm and he wished he would never let go. 

Rhett guided Link through the crowd, managing to avoid other people no matter how they attempted to talk with them. When they got to get all the way to the balcony Link was more confused than before. Why would they be going outside? 

Rhett opened the door and let Link go before him. The weather was warm and he was wearing a sweater but he still felt chilly and he wrapped his arms around himself. It was probably because of the fake snow and festive lights all around the balcony. Rhett closed the door behind him, making Link turn around and look at him. He guessed Rhett didn’t want other people interrupting them which again activated the butterflies in Link’s stomach.

Rhett stood in front of him and then tugged a little gift out from his back pocket and held it out to Link.

‘’It’s not much but I wanted to give you this. Merry Christmas, Link.’’ 

Link looked at the gift and then at Rhett, he was truly stunned, he never could he have imagined Rhett would give him a gift. He hadn’t even opened it yet and he felt bad for not getting Rhett anything. Link hesitated but Rhett held it up, indicating Link should open it.

Finally Link wrapped his fingers around the small gift. He felt shivers run down his spine when their fingertips brushed against each other.The gift had beautiful shiny red wrapping paper and a golden bow on it, just like Rhett’s sweater. Link’s heart was beating fast. The situation was like a dream he might have after watching a romantic comedy and falling asleep.

‘’Come on, open it,’’ Rhett said enthusiastically.

Link turned the gift around and carefully opened the paper from where it was taped, he didn’t want to rip any of it. Link saw from the corner of his eye Rhett slightly moving his weight from one foot to another like he couldn’t wait for Link to open it. Opening the paper revealed a waxed, wooden box. Link shook it lightly and it made a noise; there was something inside. Link kept the wrapping paper and the box in one hand and with his free hand, he opened the box. There laid a rosewood and brass laced pen with Link’s name carved on it.

It was beautifully handmade and Link couldn’t remember ever receiving a personalized gift. ‘’This is g-gorgeous, Rhett. Thank you!’’ Link stuttered and looked up, seeing Rhett smile with his cute cheeks all puffed up.

‘’I’m happy you like it, I made it myself,’’ Rhett added proudly like it was not a big deal.

‘’What? Are you serious? You made this?’’ Link knew his eyes were probably wide as saucers from surprise and wonderment but he couldn’t play it cool. This was the happiest he had been in a long while. He couldn’t believe he was suddenly with his year long crush who had gotten him an amazing present when just a moment ago he thought he’d never even have a chance to speak with Rhett again.

‘’Yeah, I thought a boss man like yourself should at least have a pen with his name on it,’’ Rhett chuckled.

It was Link’s turn to laugh. ‘’Me? You think of me as your boss?’’ He frowned.

‘’Well, yeah. Haven’t you been? I mean, I brought every project in for you to check…’’ Link saw Rhett’s cheeks reddening.

‘’You did…’’ Link bit his lower lip. If Rhett thought he was his boss, maybe that was all there was. Rhett just wanted to be nice to him and that was all. Link looked down and admired the beautiful pen and then closed its casing. He cursed himself in his head for getting his hopes up so high, life wasn’t a romantic comedy.

‘’Something wrong?’’ Rhett sounded worried.

Link knew he had to explain. He had to tell Rhett he wasn’t his boss. He wished Rhett would see him as something else. As equals, partners,  _ husbands _ . 

Link had to know if he would ever had a chance with Rhett or if he should just forget about him and move on. He couldn’t bear going another year without asking. It would be torture.

‘’No, nothing wrong… All of your projects during the year were always flawless. I think you knew that and you must know, I’m not your boss, Flannigan is,’’ Link fidgeted with the wooden box.

‘’I know… I just trusted your opinion more,’’ Rhett’s hand hovered over Link’s hands but then moved to scratch the back of his head instead. ‘’But…’’ Rhett started.

Link looked up and saw a coy smile dancing on Rhett’s lips.

‘’I came to you because I wanted to see you, you were one of the only ones who had time to talk with me besides those office ladies with their freakishly long eyelashes and high pitched giggles… I just never knew how to approach you except during coffee and lunch breaks so I just...’’ Rhett chuckled nervously. Link found it adorable, Rhett reminded Link of himself and how he would over explain something simple when he was nervous.

Link swayed back and forth a little before taking one step forward, closing the gap between them. ‘’I always liked seeing you too. That’s basically the only reason I came here today, I wanted to see you before leaving to North Carolina for Christmas.’’

It was Rhett’s turn to be surprised. ‘’I mean, I wished you’d want to see me but seriously?’’ He said, his whole face lighting up.

‘’Seriously,’’ Link giggled.

Rhett didn’t say anything, but he had this sparkle in the corner of his eye. Link felt like he could look at him forever. Link saw Rhett’s gaze lower to his lips which made Link lick them quickly.  _ Would it be alright to kiss him right now?  _ He saw Rhett’s eyes going from his lips to look above their head and then Link saw it.

Link almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing. ‘’Who would hang mistletoe at an office party? Isn’t that a little… weird?’’

‘’Well… There’s a reason why I brought you here,’’ Rhett’s hand went to Link’s shoulder for the second time that evening to get his attention.

Link’s eyes widened from realization. ‘’You? But when?’’

‘’That’s why I got here early,’’

‘’Why are you’re so sure I’m gonna let you kiss me?’’ Link teased.

‘’I wasn’t, that’s why I’m still awkwardly standing here, giving your gifts outside so that way nobody sees you rejecting me for making you uncomfortable… But, uh oh, alright… I guess it’s a no then. That’s fine. Sorry about all this, I just thought that-’’

Link couldn’t take Rhett’s nervous babbling anymore, he grabbed Rhett by his shoulders, stood up onto his tippy toes, and smashed their lips together. At first Rhett didn’t move, but as the surprise wore off he slowly melted into the kiss. Link felt tense shoulders relax under his hands and his lips moving freely but carefully, like he was exploring and savoring of every little move, the taste, the feel of Link.  

Link loved how Rhett’s beard tickled his face, it was much softer than it looked. Rhett’s lips were warm and full against his own. It had been a while since Link had been kissed like that. He had almost forgot what it felt like to have a man so close to him, wanting him. 

Link wanted to keep going but he decided to stop short to see Rhett’s reaction. He got back to his feet and slid his hands from Rhett’s shoulders to his arms. Warily he looked up.

Rhett was looking back at him in most loving eyes. ‘’That was better than I ever imagined,’’ Rhett said quietly.

Link smiled. He wondered how many times Rhett might have thought about them kissing. Or maybe more. Link sure had thought about it a lot himself. ‘’Maybe you just don’t have a good imagination,’’ Link smirked.

‘’Oh, is that so?’’ Rhett quirked one eyebrow up. He grasped Link’s chin with his forefinger, tilting it up and kissing him again, even slower this time but with more pressure, lips opening, massaging one another, breathing the same air. Link was sure he was going to faint and he felt his knees going a little weak.

‘’Okay, you proved your point,’’ Link said, eyes still closed when Rhett let go of him.

‘’You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,’’ Rhett brushed a strand of hair out of Link’s face. Link felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He wouldn’t mind hearing that from Rhett every day for the rest of his life from now on.

Rhett gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, he was the perfect height. ‘’Still wanna go home early?’’ Rhett asked, sounding hopeful.

‘’No, not really. Jade will be just fine. I think I’m gonna stay here for a while,’’ Link giggled.

‘’Or maybe we could go somewhere quieter, grab a coffee or more wine…’’ Rhett’s fingers grazed the back of Link’s neck.

‘’Yeah, that sounds good, very good,’’ Link nodded.

Link put the gift in his jeans pocket and grabbed Rhett’s hand, ready to head back in, not afraid of showing others that Rhett was his now. In his mind he was already making plans for the next day and perhaps even for New Year’s eve. The pen had been a great gift but it was  its maker who came along with it that was the best gift Link could have ever imagined. He looked up to Rhett as they entered the party again. The way Rhett looked back at him said he felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very appreciated! ❤︎


End file.
